Crash, Boom, Bang
by Emy.Elle
Summary: While heading for the biggest interview of my life I literally get crashed into by...well, you'll just have to read and see! SMUT A review would also be very much appreciated


It was 7:30 in the morning. The morning of a huge day for me – I was heading for the biggest interview of my entire career which had taken me the better part of a whole month to obtain..not to mention a huge phone bill, but, that's beside the point.

I had my make-up done to perfection, my outfit in pristine tip-top shape, but my uncertainties were still getting the best of me as I was quadruple checking my eye shadow for any minute imperfections in my hand-held mirror, as I had just stopped at a red light, my foot firmly planted on the brake pedal.

Suddenly a huge CRASH made my car jerk forward and my head hit the back of the chair. I lost focus, dropped my mirror and almost blacked out as the mother of all fucking neck pains hit my brain instantly.

- WHAT THE FUCK?!

My eyes darted to the rearview mirror, on instinct. A huge, black jeep was now behind me. Its front looked bad and its airbags had exploded covering the windshield in white powder. The same white powder that was coming out the driver's window.

Rage started to pour like molten lava through my veins as I realized that the whole back of my car was totaled. I could not go to my interview now. I had to get car-crash papers filled-in and my car to the shop. I literally saw red in front of my eyes, like an infuriated bull. I snapped my car door open and got out, on pure adrenaline, and walked over to the jeep almost in a single bound.

- YOU PRICK! WHY AREN'T YOU FUCKING LOOKING TO WHERE YOU ARE DRIVING!? WHO THE HELL EVEN GAVE YOU A LICENSE TO DRIVE?

I was literally screaming at the top of my lungs at the whiteness inside the jeep. I could see nothing through the half open window. When no answer came from inside the jeep I began to worry that the stupid ass who had totaled my car had hurt themselves. Even through my rage I could not stop myself from caring. My instincts kicked in high gear and instantly called me down.

I opened the door to let the airbag powder out. The smell hit my brain like a jackhammer. As soon as the white cloud got out of the car a bit I saw the frame of a man leaning back against the chair. I tried to see past him. Looks like he was alone. When he turned his head to me and seemed to be fine my rage returned.

Now I did not know what to do. Get him out of the car and get him first aid or yell at him, like he deserved, for basically killing my car and ruining the biggest career move of my life. I couldn't decide. But before I even had to he spoke:

- I-I-I'm..I'm so-so-sorry...He stuttered. I wondered if he had hit his head that hard to make him stutter or if that was his normal speech. His voice seemed familiar, but, right now, my brain was in a fuzzy state both from the previous hit I had gotten and from the crazy almost bipolar instinct inside of me.

- I-I-I w-wa-wasn't pa-paying a-a-atten-attention..

- Yeah! I GOT THAT! My brain had decided – rage!

- I-I-I…

- YOU FUCKING KILLED MY CAR!

- I'll- I'll pay f-f-for the re-re-repairs…

- Hmpf! Was the most eloquent answer I could muster as I turned back to my own car to find my phone and call 911 and the people I was supposed to meat in just half an hour. When I finally found it in my purse I just lost it and began to cry. They'd never believe me that I was in a car accident. They'd think I wasn't a serious person and would never want to hire me now. I rested my head on the steering wheel and allowed a few tears of bitterness and utter helplessness to fall.

I jumped sky high when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

- I'm so-so-sorry…p-ple-please do-don't cry…

My head snapped to him as I finally placed the voice. I blinked at him dizzily and ferociously wiped the tears from my eyes. His face came in focus. I gasped for air, trying to control my shivering. He thought it was because I was scared about the car or something because he leaned down to my eye level.

- Th-the-these are m-m-my contact de-details and m-m-my in-insurance info..He said handing me a paper and his business card. I looked down at it. There, in black and white was his name – Carlos Pena Jr. - and his phone number. The insurance held more personal data... like... oh, I don't know… his home address! I began to freak out on the inside. My body was trembling.

Carlos looked at me with worry. He must have thought I was in shock from the car crash. Well, truth be told, I was in shock, but the dent in my car actually had nothing to do with it. I just kept staring at the papers in my hand with blank eyes, shivering. Like in a dream I heard him call 911.

It took the paramedics a few minutes to get to us. The whole time I just kept staring at the papers – memorizing every detail; with or without premeditation that image and every single one of those letters and numbers was now for every etched in my mind.

The paramedics came and checked me up. I was perfectly fine, but since I told them I had hit my head, they recommended me to go have a CAT scan – just to be on the safe side. They checked Carlos too. He was less cooperative than me so the paramedics just let him be telling him to, please, go have a CAT scan as well, as he had received a double blow – one from the airbag deploying and the other on the head rest. I truly think Carlos said "yes" just to get away from them.

When the paramedics finally let us be, the police started to ask questions. We told them what happened. That's how I learned that Carlos had leaned down to take his iPod out of the glove compartment when he hit me... or… rather... my car.

It took the better part of the day to get all the papers in order so I can, eventually, sometime in the not-so-near future, have the money to repair my car. My behind was stiff from sitting for so long on an uncomfortable police station chair. My back was in pain, I was cold and cranky and half on the way to turning into a top most bitch. This was most definitely NOT my best day, even when it was the day that I met my biggest crush.

At 9 pm the police finally took pity on me and allowed me to go home. "I swear I don't get what was so hard to comprehend that the guy just hit my rear end?!" I was screaming inside of my head. And yeah – he was "the guy" as even thinking his name would make me start to tremble like a stupid little fangirl.

- M-m-miss! Miss! I heard a voice call after me as I was stepping out of the police station.

- Yeah?! I snapped back.

- D-Do y-you have h-how to get-get home? I turned to lock eyes with Carlos.

- Yes! I'm taking a CAB! I threw in his face. – Seeing as my car is out for the count…

- I'm s-so sorry…I-I f-feel a b-bit res-re-responsible…

- A bit?! I almost spat in his face, my voice taking a higher octave than normal. He looked down at his feet with a guilty demeanor.

- I j-just…emm..wanted to…emm…off-offer y-you a r-ride…

He left me utterly speechless. He waited for my reply. When it didn't come he met my gaze again. I could feel my lips moving, but no sound would come out. I was feeling rather like a fish out of water.

- Y-you ok? Carlos finally asked me.

- Yeah… But my legs gave out from under me. I just sat down on the steps of the police station. I was feeling like a kicked puppy. I had lost the biggest opportunity of my life and my car in the time span of one single day. My rage was leaving me empty. That emptiness was soon filled by desperation and tears just started falling quietly down my face. I didn't even find the strength to wipe them clean.

Carlos sat down next to me. He wiped my face clean of tears and hugged me.

- Why would you hug me…? I've been nothing but a total bitch to you all day long…?

- Y-you need a hug…

I pulled away from him.

- I'm sorry. I over reacted today. It's just…I sniffed. – I was heading for the biggest interview of my career today and I lost it and my car and I don't really have a way to get around town without it…I mean…I know it's a crappy car and all, but…I began to ramble on.

- L-let me d-d-drive y-you home? I-it's the le-least I c-can do right n-now.

I just nodded and allowed him to pull me to my feet. I just followed him sheepishly to his car. Not the jeep that had its airbags popped, no, a sweet, black convertible type of a car that left me drooling the second I saw it. I'm no car buff or anything, but that car was sweet as hell!

He opened the door for me, like a total gentleman and I got in. Red leather seats. Soft. That hug your body in just the right way. Just when I thought I could drool no more… Yeah! Right!

- W-Where to? Carlos asked me. I gave him my address and he punched it in his navigator. It was a half hour drive. And it gave me some more time with him. I was wondering if he could hear the way my heart was beating. I hoped not.

- W-where's your car? He asked me trying to make conversation.

- Police have it. They'll keep it until the insurance people are satisfied that this really was an accident and give me the money I need to repair it. I'm guessing it will take about a day or two… more, with my luck…

- D-don't worry. Everything will turn o-out all right…

- You keep stuttering… I blurted out randomly.

- I-I-I d-do th-that wh-when I'm ne-ner-nerous…

- Oh…I make you nervous?

- Yes… I mean… No… I mean… i-i-it's the wh-whole sit-sit-situation…

- Your first answer was "yes" though… I mumbled. He blushed.

- Y-you just t-took me by sur-surprise th-that's all.

- It's ok, Carlos. I'm used to that. I make men nervous. I make men blush. I make people in general nervous. For some reason. I must be the big bad wolf and not know it. I blurted out as my eyes filled with new tears.

Carlos looked at me. When I heard the navigation system recalculate the route to take to my place I saw he had gotten off of Main Street and taken the road to the beach. My eyes grew.

- That's not the way to my place… I mean… I'd love a place on the beach, but…

Carlos kept silent. I had no idea what was going through his mind so I kept my mouth shut. If I wouldn't have known who he was I would have been terrified right about now, but, as it was, I wasn't even worried. Strange how my mind works sometimes. Just a few short hours before I was about to bite his head off and now I was trusting him completely. Not that I would have ever admitted to that out loud!

He drove us in silence for 15 more minutes until we reached the beach. He parked the car and got out. He came round to and opened my door. He offered me his hand and I took it as I got out. I threw him a questioning look.

- Y-you seem l-like y-you need t-to t-take y-your m-mind off… He said simply. I nodded. He locked the car and led me down the beach, but did not let go of my hand.

When we reached the sand I stopped and took of my shoes. The sand was still warm from the day's heat and I loved the silkiness under the souls of my feet. I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting over the ocean. Rich reds and deep oranges were pushed down as darkness was taking over our corner of the world. I felt him take my hand again and allowed the touch. His warmth made me feel better.

I watched the sun hide itself in the ocean and the moon rise. A beautiful crescent moon. I smiled as I welcomed its shy ghostly light on my skin.

- They say that any relationship started with a new moon is long lasting. I uttered my superstition.

Carlos sighed next to me. I looked at him. God! He was gorgeous! Standing there, by my side, holding my hand, trying to get me to relax and forget my troubles, feeling all guilty and remorseful. I wanted to kiss him. He met my gaze.

- I really am sorry. Wish I could make it up to you somehow…that you lost that interview…

- Your stutter is gone… I noticed. He smiled shyly.

- It's this place. It's the only place that can calm me down when I'm nervous.

- So that's why you brought me here?

- Yes.

- I was making you too nervous…

- Could barely drive. He granted me another shy smile.

- Oh…I said and turned my face to the dark water of the ocean.

- What was that interview for?

- Editor's job. My dream. I smiled.

- Can't you get another job like it?

- It was with the biggest publishing house in LA. I had worked a whole month to get that interview. I sighed deep, now looking at my feet.

- So…you're an editor, then?

- Editor and writer.

- Oh! Did you write anything I might have read?

- Do you read BTR fanfics? I giggled. He froze.

- You know who I am.

- Yes.

- And…

- And what, Carlos? You're still the prick that totaled my car when I was heading for the job of my dreams. No matter how much I fangirl about you in my spare time… I added in a soft, almost whispering voice.

- You f-f-fangirl…

- You're stuttering again… I pointed out and he swallowed back a lump in his throat - hard.

- You're my fan?

- No.

- Oh…He sounded disappointed.

- I'm your rusher. I stated matter-of-factly.

- Oh! That sounded like it was more interest behind the word and I couldn't help but smirk.

- Yeah…"oh"…

- But still you consider me a prick?

- Yes.

- Guess I'm not your favorite, then…

- Really? You're asking me who's my favorite? Really?

- Emmm..

- Don't tell me – you've got some stupid competition or bet going on with the guys as to how many rushers you can "collect" or something…?

- NO! We'd never do that!

- Then?

- I just…

- What? You just what, Carlos?!

- I just wish I was your favorite, that's all…

I couldn't help but giggle. Carlos Pena Jr. acting like a 10 year old spoiled brat that wanted his toy.

- Wish granted.

He turned to look at me. Eyes all wide. Smile slowly forming on his lips.

- That's…

- That does NOT mean you are off the hook with regards to my totaled car!

- No. I would have never asked for that. Even if you wouldn't have been my rusher. He added so much possessiveness in that "my" that it gave me shivers down my spine. Good kind of shivers. Arousing kind of shivers that made me wonder what he would do if I really were HIS.

- Good to know. I told him and smiled as another shiver went down my back, like liquid lust through my spinal fluid. He felt my shiver and wrapped an arm around me. That just made me inhale his scent. My body turned to molten lava. My knees gave in a second time today. We both sat in the sand.

- Why is there no one here? Is this a private property beach or something? I asked finally realizing that we were a bit far from any sign of civilization.

- Yes. It is.

- Then we're trespassing…

- It's my property. He smiled.

- Oh…

- I found it once, by mistake. It helped with my stutter. So I tracked down the owner and just bought it. They were more than happy to get rid of it. No one ever comes this way – not a good plot for building a hotel.

- Guess not…I agreed.

We both shut up. I just kept inhaling his scent. It was making me dizzy. I shivered a little.

- You're cold…

- A bit. I admitted.

- Wait here. Carlos got up with a smirk on his face.

- Where are you going? I asked looking at him like a lamb.

- Curiosity killed the cat. He giggled and pushed a random strand of hair behind my ear. I just shook my head and allowed him to leave. I kept looking at the dark water, listening to the waves crash against the shore. The crescent moon reflecting in the ocean was mesmerizing. It was the most beautiful sight I had seen in a while. Almost made me forget the terrible day I had gone through.

Suddenly a warm jacket was around my shoulders. I looked up. Carlos was back while I had lost myself in meditation. I smiled as I pulled his jacket closer to my body.

- Better?

- Yes. Much. Thank you. I smiled at him as he sat back down by my side. He had a purple hoodie on. "So cute! How can you be so cute?" I thought looking at him in awe.

- What?

- Why are you being so nice to me?... I mean… After the way I've been treating you the all day long…

- Guess I'm just a nice person?

- Smug much? I giggled and leaned into his chest as his arm went back behind my back. Felt natural.

- Not really…no… Carlos said allowing the night to swallow his words as he placed his cheek on the top of my head. Again, it felt natural, like… like we were always supposed to have been sitting there like this.

I just smirked in his chest. We sat there in comfortable silence for a bit until it was broken by my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything all day long and my belly had had it. I blushed all ashamed but Carlos giggled.

- Hungry?

- Yeah… haven't eaten anything in… well… actually all day.

- Then lets get something to eat, huh? Carlos asked me, gently squeezing my shoulder.

We got back to the car. He opened the door for me again. A total gentleman. I have to admit I was melting bit by bit. Turning into a puddle of mooshy, dreamy fangirl. But I couldn't let him see that. My pride wouldn't allow it. Not after today!

- So – do you like Mexican food? Carlos asked me as he started the car.

- Yes! I adore Mexican food! I blurted out a bit more enthusiastically then I probably should have.

- Good! Carlos giggled at my reaction. – I know the best place…

- So… you're taking me for dinner?

- Yup!

- As in…

- As in you're hungry, I'm hungry and food will solve that problem for both of us…

I lifted an eyebrow at him, watching him like a hawk.

- What? He asked me.

- Your stutter is gone. Carlos blushed. – And this sounds suspiciously like a date. Carlos blushed harder.

- It's not… We both need to eat…

- Ok. Fine. Just food.

- Yes. Just food.

- And we each pay for what we eat…

- I did mess up your car… I could, at least, buy you dinner…

- Again…that sounds like a date…

- Well…it's not. He said with a determined tone of voice.

- Fine. We'll do this your way. Except – I'll eat you out of house and home cause of how hungry I am right now. I gave him a little evil laugh.

- Wow. That means you've got quite an appetite on you. He giggled back as he pulled in in front of a little place I would have totally missed. "El Sombrero".

- Dude! Really? The hat? This is so funny!

- Oh. So you know Spanish?

- Just a little. I admitted while blushing and taking his hand to get out of the car.

On the inside "El Sombrero" was just as plane as the outside. Rustic. Boring. But the smells coming from the kitchen were more than mouth-watering. We sat at a table in the corner and ordered half the menu. Carlos was a sweet, attentive date...err…company…err…whatever he was. We ended up joking and laughing all through our meal, which, by the way, was totally delicious!

I found myself relaxing around him more than my pride would have allowed me to. But the delicious food and the laughter made me forget my bad day. By the time Carlos ordered us both desert I was having too much fun to be bothered that he didn't ask me what I wanted. I found that I should probably trust his taste when my taste bud exploded in an orgasm.

- Oh, my God! What is this? This is delicious! I said with my mouth full of delicious chocolate-y treat.

- The chef's specialty. Carlos told me on a smug tone. – Glad you like it.

- Mhmm… I almost moaned into my next mouth-full.

I devoured my desert with Carlos watching me with his big brown eyes and a wide smile.

- What? I asked him half embarrassed. Even so – that did not stop me from wiping my plate clean.

- You have a very healthy appetite.

- You forget I hadn't eaten a single bite all day.

- Oh!

- Plus – this – I said pointing at the very clean plate in front of me – this was delicious!

- Glad you liked our food. Said the waitress, bringing up the check. Carlos paid without even blinking twice. I decided against challenging him.

We spent another half hour just finishing up our coffees, even after he had settled the bill. I was rather impressed. It was the first time I had found someone who'd be willing to stay with e like that. Usually people pay and leave. I don't. I like to pay, get the waiter off of my back, and let my food settle a bit before leaving. "Hmm…maybe we have more in common that I thought…"

Carlos finally decided to take me home. I hadn't even realized that it was now well past mid-night. The ride home was fun. We kept on joking and teasing one another. Made me feel like I had known him all of my life. Made me feel comfortable. Made me not want to end the night so soon.

- Want to come up a bit? I surprised myself with my own question.

- Yeah. Carlos whispered his answer.

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe he felt the same way about me? I could only hope.

He did come up. All the while I was trying to figure out if I had cleaned up after myself this morning before leaving. Thankfully I had. Well – my OCD tendencies wouldn't allow me to leave otherwise. Right now I was happy I had them.

- Welcome to my home. I told Carlos as I let him in my two room apartment.

- Thank you. This is a really nice place you've got here. He said entering the living room and following me to the little kitchen.

- I feel like tea. Want some?

- Whacha got?

- Emm…lemon, peaches, mint, calomile and raspberry. I said looking him in the eyes.

- Lemon's ok.

- My favorite. I smiled and put the water on. – Mind if I get out of these clothes?

- No. Go right ahead.

- Thank you. I said and darted for my bedroom. I had just remembered – I had forgotten to make my bed. I did that in half a second and found a nice blue tank top to pair with my gray sweat pants. Yes, I know, not that sexy, but I wasn't aiming at winning his heart. 10 minutes and I was all ready.

Going into the living room, pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I found Carlos looking out the window, two cups of tea now sitting on my coffee table. My heart did a back flip. He had made the tea I was supposed to make him – hell of a host I am!

- I love the view. I told him, referring to more than just the buildings outside my window.

- It is beautiful. Especially now that you can see all those city lights. Carlos agreed.

- Being on the 15th floor does help with that. A bit.

- I guess it does. Carlos told me with a dreamy voice.

- Penny for your thoughts?

- Oh…no…I'm not thinking of anything in particular…I mean…

- Yeah? I said now stepping next to him, handing him his cup of tea and sipping from my own.

- Today was weird…Good weird though…

- Oh?

- Yeah…I mean…I'm sorry about your car and all that, but…but I'm not sorry I met you.

When I said nothing he simply went on.

- I hadn't had this much fun with anyone outside my family or my band in a really-really long time. And I know it's gonna sound cheesy and all, but I feel like I've known you for half my life…

- It does sound cheesy…I agreed. He turned his face to me. – But I feel the same. He smiled and I smiled back, sipping my tea again.

- You're beautiful, do you know that? He told me casually, tucking a rebel hair strand behind my left ear. His touch and his completely unexpected compliment made me blush and shiver a bit.

- Thank you. I replied shyly, looking down at my feat. I have no idea why I was acting so shy. Usually I'm assertive and determined. Men don't get me blushing like this. Yet, Carlos does. He's special, I guess.

- Don't blush. It's the truth. He told me, his hand slipping away from my ear, making me long for his skin on mine. But the separation only lasted a second as he caressed my cheek with the back of his knuckles. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes.

The next thing I know is the feeling of his lips on mine. Sweet and gentle as the wings of a butterfly. As soon as the kiss started it also ended and I barely had time to register or answer it.

- I'm sorry. Carlos told me as I opened my eyes. – I shouldn't have done that…He stepped back, set his tea cup on the table again and turned towards the door. – I should leave…I've overstayed my welcome…

My heart stopped.

- Or, you could stay… I whispered. – Finish what you started… My voice was barely audible, but he did hear me as he turned to face me once again. I hadn't realized it thus far, but the living room lights were off. I saw that now only because Carlos was standing in front of the kitchen light, looking like an angel with a halo around him. It wasn't enough that I found him gorgeous anyway, he had to find a way to enhance that and make my every wall cave as he did so.

He didn't say a word, just closed the distance between us in two steps, crushing his lips to mine. I replied his kiss with hunger and need, matching his ounce for ounce. I still had my tea cup in my hands, so I couldn't hug him close, but it didn't matter. His hand went t the back of my neck to cradle me and guide me into a deeper kiss. I gave in, allowing him to control me as he pleased.

Carlos tasted like the sweetest of sweets. I couldn't, wouldn't get enough of him as he slipped his tongue against mine. My brain became a mess as our lips moved in perfect time to one another and out tongues danced around each other's mouth. I heard myself moan.

I wasn't aware that I could even emit such noises. I think he liked it because I felt more desire, more need, more lust pour into our kiss. I matched everything he gave me and demanded of me. I don't know how long we kissed like that – seems like ages, but, finally, we parted just a little to allow our lungs to take in some much needed air.

Carlos took the cup from my hands and placed it on the window ledge. As soon as it was placed safely down I literally threw my hands around his neck and kissed him again. Rough. Needy. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, so close it hurt to breathe. But who needs breathing when you're connected at the lips with your biggest crush?

His hands slowly slipped to cup my ass. I moaned at the pleasure it gave me. Carlos leaned back and I jumped with my legs around his waist, not even breaking our kiss. His hands remained on my ass, gently kneading. The lack of air made me pull my lips from his again – just half an inch, enough to breathe him in, his scent, his arm breath on my face. God!

- Bedroom? Carlos asked me.

- Door to the left… I answered him but did not recognize my own voice. It was husky, dripping with lust and need.

Carlos moaned in reply and started walking to my bedroom. He needed to see where he was going, I couldn't kiss him. Wow! My brain had not lost all its functionality! It found a solution – Carlos' beautiful, perfect caramel neck was fully at my disposal, why with both his hands being busy right now. I took advantage of that. I began to kiss and lick and gently bite on different spot, see what results I could get. When I reached his ear lobe and gently tugged on it with my teeth I earned a gasp.

- Like that? I asked him in the same lustful voice.

- Yes! He answered me, his voice just as rough and sensual as mine.

Carlos literally threw me on the bed and pounced over me.

- I want you! He told me.

- Good! I pulled him in for another kiss.

When his hands cupped my breasts through the thin material of my tank top I gasped. My nipples turned painfully hard. I bucked up into him. That just made me feel his erection on my stomach and turned me on even more. His mouth left mine and moved down my neck right to my right breast. He sucked and lick and bit down on my nipple right through my top, leaving it wet and clingy. I bucked up again, moaning loud. Carlos smirked and went on to bite and lick and suck on my other nipple, leaving the material just as wet.

I couldn't stop myself as I dug my fingers in his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. My tongue found its way to his mouth, controlling him for a second, making him moan for a change. His hands never stopped working my breasts. My nipples hurt so deliciously.

When his hands moved lower on my body I whimpered at the loss, right into his mouth. That gave him the second he needed to take control of our kiss. I let him take what he wanted from me without a second thought. His hands snuck up under my top and cupped my breasts yet again. I moaned in pleasure.

- Up! Carlos ordered me and I obeyed. My top came off in one swift move and he pushed me down gently. His hands hooked under my sweatpants and underwear and in another swift move I found myself naked and more aroused than I had been in my entire life! Especially with him still fully clothed.

One of his fingers slipped right inside of me. I opened myself up to him.

- You're so wet…

- I need you inside off me.

- Beg!

- Please! Please just fuck me already!

He added another couple of fingers and started moving in and out in a torturously slow pace. I bucked up against his hand. His other hand came up to pinch my nipples again. One. Then the other. And the other. His fingers going in and out.

- Please! Just take me. I screamed out in pure lust. – Fuck! I need you inside of me. Please!

God! I sounded like a total slut! But I could not bring myself to even care. I just wanted his dick inside of me so bad it hurt. It physically hurt!

Then his hands were gone. Everything. Every sensation. Gone! I whined and opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight I could have ever imagined. Carlos had stripped. His delicious cock has sprung to life and all I wanted to do was taste him.

I moved off the bed and kneeled down in front of him, licking my lips. He did nothing.

- I need you to guide me. I said looking up at him with the most innocent look in my eyes, then just swallowed him whole. Carlos gasped and involuntarily bucked up in my mouth, groaning deep. I bobbed my head a little then took my mouth off of him.

- Guide me. I told him, taking his hands, placing them on my head.

Carlos looked down at me with so much need. I let go of his hands. His fingers balled up in my hair. I opened my mouth and took him in. I relaxed my throat and swallowed as he took control over me, now bucking in my mouth without holding back. It hurt so good. I wanted to gasp for air, but he didn't give me the time, so I forced myself to breathe in slowly through my nose.

I looked up at Carlos. His head thrown back, mouth open, fucking my mouth. Made me almost come right then and there. And I could feel he was close too. That vein under his thick dick was throbbing against my tongue. I moved my hands from his thighs to his balls and he lost it. H came right down my throat, moaning and swearing up a storm.

- Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That wasn't supposed…

- Shhhh! I told him as I came up from his dick, licking my lips. He pulled me up to my feet.

- I hurt you.

- No. Well…yeah…but I love that. I told him, taking his hand, pulling him back on the bed.

His eyes widened.

- You like giving up control like that?

- Sometimes.

- And other times?

- I feel like being in charge. Not even allowing you to touch me.

- Fuck! Was all that he could answer me as I lay back on the bed, spreading my legs.

- Now… I think something was left unfinished…

Carlos didn't need to be told twice. He crawled on top of me, kissed me gently. His hands found their way to my core again. He had no trouble finding my sweet spot and making me come with just one finger. All the while his lips never left mine.

Once I came all over his hand he started to kiss down my body. My neck, my collarbones, my breasts. Torturing my nipples again. I squirmed under him. When I couldn't take the pain of how hard he'd made my nipples he went even lower. As his lips went right to my core, his tongue darting inside of me, his hands pinched my nipples more. I was in pain. In pleasure. In sensory overload. I came again hard all over his tongue, screaming out his name.

I thought I was spent, but Carlos had other ideas. He rammed into me full force. He kept pounding into me like his life depended on it. I was already sensitive from the orgasm he had just given me so I came again. Harder. Crushing him inside of me. He didn't stop. Didn't give me time to breathe. Made me come over and over again, harder every single time, until, finally, he emptied himself deep inside of me.

When he finally came he did so screaming my name to the heavens and collapsed on top of me with his entire weight. I found strength enough to wrap my legs around his waist even tighter and my arms around his neck. His face was buried in my neck. We were both trying to catch our breaths.

It took a while for us to calm down. When his breathing was almost back to normal Carlos pushed up.

- Nnnn… I complained, now almost half asleep.

- I'm heavy… He whispered.

- You're perfect. Just stay like this. I pulled him back on top of me. He muzzled against my neck.

- You sure?

- Mhmm… Positive!

Carlos simply leaned back down and we both drifted to sleep.

When I woke up it was morning. The Sun was shining through my window. I had a bit of trouble breathing as something heavy was pressing down on my chest. I gingerly opened my eyes to find Carlos in my arms, just as we had fallen asleep the previous night.

"I thought I had dreamed all that… This means I still have a totaled car and completely blew my chance at the best job in town!" Sadness took over me, but then I looked back to my current reality – Carlos Roberto Pena Jr. sleeping naked on top of me. Inside of me. I smiled. Yeah – yesterday did not end up that bad!


End file.
